Farol
O Farol está localizado nos arredores da floresta de Arcadia Bay. Os habitantes que quiserem ir até o farol, devem seguir um caminho floresta acima que termina no desfiladeiro do oceano. O farol fica a 15 minutos da praia, como mencionado em um letreiro de madeira. O farol é o primeiro local mostrado em Life is Strange e um tema recorrente ao longo do jogo. Sobre Max Caulfield menciona que ela e Chloe Price passavam muito tempo no farol quando eram crianças. Elas corriam até o topo do farol, o que sugere que ele era aberto ao público alguns anos antes ou apenas ficava aberto ao público em dias/horários específicos. Visitantes e turistas no farol são orientados a não alimentar nem perturbar os animais que vivem naquela área, como mostrado em uma placa no meio do percurso. Ao olhar para a placa, Max confirma que já faz muito tempo que a placa foi colocada. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" O farol é o primeiro local em que Max aparece, pois sua visão em meio a uma forte tempestade nos mostra o tornado indo em direção à Arcadia Bay. O próprio farol é destruído por um barco que é levantado pelo tornado e colide com a parte superior dele, o partindo em dois. Após Max acordar desta visão na aula do Sr. Jefferson e poder andar pela sala de aula após o término da aula, há a opção de olhar para uma foto do farol colada na parede, e Max comenta que "Você nunca consegue fugir do farol aqui." Max revisita o farol mais tarde no final do episódio após sair da casa da Chloe. Lá, ela tem a opção de tirar uma foto opcional se seguir a direção contrária do caminho e uma outra foto de Chloe sentada no banco perto do farol. O farol é claramente um lugar popular entre os mais jovens para se fazer festas, considerando a quantidade enorme de lixo, vandalismo (pichações) e garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas ao redor de uma fogueira apagada no topo do penhasco. Chloe aparentemente também já esteve no farol antes de Max retornar, pois há a presença de grafites semelhantes aos que estão em seu quarto em rochas perto da fogueira. thumb|268x268px|Foto do farol na sala do Sr. Jefferson. Atrás de uma das cabanas de manutenção, há alguns "glifos" gravados na parede. Max comenta que eles a lembram do vento. Eles estão relacionados à Alain Damasio, o co-fundador da Dontnod. Seu livro, La Horde du Contrevent (em tradução aproximada, A Multidão contra o Vento) possui os personagens representados por estes símbolos. Há também um haikuHaiku ou haikai, é um gênero de poesia tradicional japonesa formalmente caracterizado por um poema de 17 sílabas, dividido em três frases de 5, 7 e 5 sílabas. Para mais informações, clique aqui. escrito em um toco ao final do caminho até o farol, que diz: Siga este caminho agora ou Encare a solitária árvore outonal E não olhe para trás Isto poderia ser um prenúncio de eventos futuros do jogo. No final do episódio, ela volta mais uma vez ao farol, desta vez sendo guiada pelo espírito de um cervo até o topo. Ao retornar desta visão, Max se encontra de volta ao farol com Chloe ao seu lado, e elas conversam sobre os poderes recém-descobertos de Max antes de uma nevasca fora de época começar a cair. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Durante a cutscene final do Episódio 2, Chloe aparece no farol assistindo ao eclipse, sentada no mesmo banco do episódio anterior. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Durante o pesadelo, a foto do farol pode ser vista mais uma vez na sala do Jefferson mas com mudanças; a parte de cima do farol está rasgada, provavelmente em referência à tempestade. Mais tarde no episódio, após Max sair da sequência do pesadelo, Max e Chloe estão no farol à uma distância segura do tornado. As duas têm uma última conversa no desfiladeiro até Chloe deixar Max escolher entre salvar ela ou Arcadia Bay. Se Max decidir sacrificar Arcadia Bay pela Chloe, ela e Chloe ficarão no topo do penhasco de mãos dadas enquanto observam a tempestade destruindo Arcadia Bay. Max não conseguirá assistir o que ela própria causou e virará o rosto para encostá-lo no ombro de Chloe e chorar. Se Max escolher salvar Arcadia Bay, após ela voltar no tempo e deixar que Chloe seja morta no banheiro feminino da Blackwell, ela irá mais tarde aparecer em frente ao farol antes de seguir para o cemitério para o enterro de Chloe. Interações Na segunda visita que faz ao farol no Episódio 1, Max pode interagir com vários objetos ali perto. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Ela pode falar com a Chloe (necessário). *Durante sua segunda visão, Max pode ler um artigo de um jornal. Simbolismo O farol é conhecido como um símbolo de segurança, proteção e orientação. É possível que o farol esteja mantendo Arcadia Bay segura e ao mesmo tempo orientando Max sobre o desastre futuro que virá com o tornado. No Episódio 5, fica evidente que o farol era o único lugar seguro para Max e Chloe passarem a tempestade.Clique aqui para saber mais sobre o simbolismo do farol: http://www.aseekersthoughts.com/2010/01/lighthouse-as-symbol.html (inglês) O farol também pode estar lá para lembrar Max de onde ela estava antes, usando sua luz para mostrar a ela o que está por vir--um aviso de perigo iminente. Outra observação importante é que os termos "farol" e "Sala Escura", dois locais bastante importantes e temas centrais ao longo do jogo, são opostos polares. Curiosidades *Há um grafite em uma cabana perto do farol de um símbolo que representa os personagens de um livro francês escrito por Alan Damasio, um dos co-fundadores da Dontnod Entertainment, chamado La Horde du Contrevent (em uma tradução aproximada, A Multidão contra o Vento). O vento é um tema recorrente na história, e após olhar para o grafite, Max diz, "Que estranho, esses glifos me lembram... o vento." *Os desenvolvedores não fizeram modelos de vidraças não danificadas para a sala da lanterna do farol. Usando ajustes de câmera para dar close na sala da lanterna, é confirmado que as janelas estão sempre quebradas. (O único momento em que a sala da lanterna é vista de perto no jogo acontece quando é derrubada na frente de Max em uma de suas visões, tendo como resultado as janelas quebradas.) *O visual do farol pode ter sido baseado no Farol Heceta Head ou no Farol Yaquina Head (ambos localizados em Newport, Oregon). Referências en:Lighthouse de:Leuchtturm ru:Маяк Categoria:Locais (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Locais do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Locais do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Locais de Arcadia Bay Categoria:Locais Exploráveis (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Locais Exploráveis Categoria:Local de Foto Opcional Categoria:Life is Strange